


Flower Thief

by MissSpideyPool



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awful AU #196, Don't Judge Me, Emotional, I Blame Tumblr, Imagine your OTP, It Doesn't Quite Work Out, M/M, MIngyu just wants to go on his way, Mingyu is super understanding, Misunderstandings, Morbid, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr Prompt, Violent Wonwoo, Wonwoo tries to stand up for what he thinks is right, and forgiving, ok im done tagging, ok maybe just slightly abusive lol, strange sense of humor, these two are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSpideyPool/pseuds/MissSpideyPool
Summary: So I found this Tumblr AU post thing and it intrigued me so I had to write it. I decided to use Meanie because they're like my OTP and I figured they would really fit this prompt.It's kind of a strange, almost morbid prompt but I liked it.Don't judge me!Enjoy and leave me lot's of comments to read! I kind of live for that sh*t lol





	1. Into

_**Sorry guys this is not a chapter! I am finishing this oneshot up so the actual story will be up later.** _

_**It should be up in just a few hours top since i'm already almost done but I wanted to have this up already.** _

_**I know this is not usually how AO3 works but I gotta be difficult ok?** _

_**So the 'second chapter' will be the story itself or if you are just find this after I've already added the fic you can bypass this and make your way on to the story.** _

_**Ok cool so I will be back shortly with the fic. Dont hate me guys lol** _

 


	2. Flower Thief

Blinking bleary eyes Mingyu's brain slowly becomes conscious. The sun is shining brightly and directly into his eyes. Groaning against the glare he rolls over hoping to go back to sleep. He feels like it's early. Too early for him to be awake on a Saturday at least. So he screws his eyes shut and tries to force his brain back into standby mode.

After what feels like forever he finally gives up. Getting back to sleep seems like a fruitless endeavor. Pushing himself up into a sitting position he looks at his clock. The numbers show it's just after nine thirty a.m. Reaching over he unplugs his phone from the charger. He goes through the messages from his dad and a few kids from school.

Soonyoung and Seokmin have apparently made plans for them later that include the movies. The idea perks him up. He loves going to the theater. Something about it feels like a treat and more of a big deal than it really is.

His two closest friends say that it's because he's really just an over grown child. It may be half true but that does not mean he will admit it or not fight them about it.

Texting them back his agreement on the idea he switches over to look through his social media. He scrolls through memes, selfies, and posts for a while before getting bored.  
Tossing his phone aside he finds his eyes going back to the window all lit up with brightness from the sun. Then down to the bedside table with the only picture in his room that isn't a poster of some kind.

First his heart clenches familiarly before melting as quickly as it came and is replaced with heaviness. Eyes taking in the faces and smiles he feels his lips twitch up into a weak smile. Today is a perfect day to go visit Mom, he thinks to himself. Scooting out of bed he pads off to the bathroom to shower and get dressed for the day.

A while later after getting prepped for the day and eating a quick bowl of cereal he grabs his keys and leaves the house. His father is at work and won't be home until late so he doesn't bother leaving a note. He won't see it before Mingyu's returns anyways.

He is just in time to catch the bus to take him across the city. The ride isn't all that long so he just zones out while watching the city fly by. 

The rest of the way to his destination is on foot but he doesn't mind. It's only like ten minutes give or take and the weather is nice. Although that doesn't really matter. He's made the walk through rain, snow and storms. It's worth it in the end.

There's this house that is what he uses as a half way point. It's a nice well-kept house with this cobbled stone wall that serves as a fence. It's only mid torso high to Mingyu's with an iron gate that leads up a walk way to the front door.

The whole yard is lined with plants and flowers. The people who live there clearly take care of it very well. In the corner is a rose bush that has grown taller than the wall and reaches over the top. Its roses bloom there and put on a show for anyone that goes past.

At some point a few weeks ago the idea to snatch one of the roses for his mom had just suddenly hit him. So he had. His mom loves roses after all and these are some of the best kept ones he's seen in a long time.

Besides in a flower shop or something.

But buying flowers is expensive, even for solitary roses. Yea sure he could probably ask his dad for the money but he also doesn't want him to know how often he comes out here. So as wrong as it may be every time he goes past he snaps a stem with a one of the beautiful flowers to take to her. At first he had felt this horrible guilt for it but over time he had talked himself out of feeling that way.

It’s only one flower like once a week, maybe twice sometimes. He only takes one and he tries not to make it obvious. He doubts anyone even notices anyways so no harm done.  
So as usual he stops and looks over the brush looking for the perfect flower. He finally decides on one and reaches up snapping the stem a few inches down.

“Hey!” someone calls out suddenly and Mingyu almost has a heart attack. Whipping his head to the side a few degrees he sees a boy staring him down with hard eyes from the other side of the wall. He looks to be about Mingyu’s age and almost as tall. His hair is dark, features sharp and voice deep.

Letting out a heavy breath the surprised boy places a hand over his pounding heart. It’s starting to calm down but it had just been in his throat five seconds ago. “Geez you scared the fuck out of me.” He admits; still too busy trying to calm his nerves to realize he just got busted.

“So you’re the flower thief.” He accuses and Mingyu panics for a whole new reason. The beginnings of excuses and explanations tumble and sputter out of him until the other holds up a hand to silence him with a roll of his eyes. “This is my mom’s favorite rose bush dude. You can’t just come and ruin it for shits and giggles.” He accuses harshly and it makes Mingyu cringe.

“I wasn’t trying to ruin it. Really they’re just her favorite and-“ he tries but the teen just scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “Typical.” He spits interrupting Mingyu while shaking his head and Mingyu doesn’t know what to say. “Why else would a teenage boy steal flowers if it wasn’t to impress some girl right?”

Part of Mingyu wants to get upset, offended even because that is so definitely not why he takes the flowers. Part of him doesn’t want to fight this stranger on his assumptions however. Because Mingyu doesn’t want to have to explain himself to this stranger. Why should he have to?

“Dude whatever.” He snaps back shaking his head and taking a step back. “Hey, no you don’t get to be annoyed. Don’t move I’m coming out.” The teen says seriously and takes off in a light jog to the gate.

Ok so Mingyu is really panicking now. What is this guy thinking? Is he looking for a brawl over some flowers? Because despite his tall stature and intimidating handsome face Mingyu is not about that life. He does not want to fight this kid. Especially over a flower. He just wants to go on his way and see his mother.

The boy walks right up to him with crossed arms. Mingyu is a bit relieved. Despite the slightly shorter boys obvious annoyance with him he doesn’t look like he wants to throw down. His dark eyes just rake over him, taking in Mingyu’s height and appearance. So Mingyu who is not easily intimidated repays the favor and sizes the other up.

“Alright then, let’s go.” The teen finally says in a dismissive manner, gesturing with his hand at Mingyu. Brows tugging together in confusion he just stares at the boy. “Um, what?” he asks and gets another eye roll from the teen.

“Let’s. Go.” He says again, enunciating each word as he crosses his arms and shrugs. “I want to meet this girl that is worth ruining my mother’s rose bush over.” He says defiantly but Mingyu can see the confidence behind his eyes wavering. Despite his impressive show Mingyu is getting the image that this guy doesn’t do this kind of thing often not even at all.

“Look you don’t understand.” He says, hoping to reason with him. “No excuses. Let’s go. She better be a real beauty.” The boy counters looking very stubborn, still a bit unsure, but stubborn.

Mingyu is stuck and doesn’t know what to do. Finally he just shrugs and starts walking. He hopes and prays this kid is bluffing and he won’t follow him.

To his absolute horror the boy falls into step with him. Mingyu’s mind is racing. He has to find a way out of this. What can he say though? Usually he is the man with the master plan. A title he has gave himself, but right now his brain is just a mush of panic. So he just falls into a panicked silence as they walk.

“What, um what is your name?” he blurts out when he glances over at the other boy. The teen seems a little surprised but eyes him warily before returning to looking forward. “Wonwoo.”

Nodding Mingyu just keeps walking, feeling heavy with the tense atmosphere. “Look, um, Wonwoo. I don’t think this is a great idea. I’m sorry about the rose bush. Really. I didn’t think anyone would notice or care that I was taking them.“ He explains, coming to a stop. Wonwoo follows suite and looks up at him seriously. The eye contact makes the taller fidgety and uncomfortable. The other teen is staring into his eyes like he can see into his soul and Mingyu is seriously starting to freak out.

“Apology half accepted. I’ll completely forgive you once we get where we are going.” He says, his jaw set with determination and Mingyu’s jaw just falls. This cannot be happening to him. What should he do? Get angry and storm off? He doesn’t feel all that angry though. Part of him thinks he should be but the emotion just isn’t there. So he starts walking again.

Maybe he could just run? He is a bit taller than Wonwoo, so he might be able to out run him. Even if he does he’ll have to come back this general way to get back home. He might be able to cut down a different street this time but since Wonwoo lives in the area there is a chance another day they might bump into each other again. And he would look like a coward. The guy who just ran away, and he may be a lot of things but a coward is not one of them.

Part of him even feels a little admiration for the teen next to him. For some reason Mingyu can’t pick up a menacing vibe from him. Like he doesn’t feel like Wonwoo is doing this just to be a complete dick. It feels like he is trying to prove something. Either to himself, Mingyu or maybe even his mother who apparently is so upset about her rose bush. He doesn’t know and he is not about to start speculating.

He knew snatching them roses was a wrong thing from the beginning but had done it anyways. Maybe this is just karma coming back to bite him in the ass. Is this the universes idea of justice?

Or maybe he is just really over thinking all this. He can’t be sure.

“My mother has known this whole time her flowers were disappearing.” Mingyu is surprised when Wonwoo starts talking and turns his head just enough to see him out of the corner of his eye. The shorter’s face is stoic and blank as he goes on. “At first she wasn’t too upset. Just one right? Who can resist a pretty rose like those? But they kept disappearing. It wasn’t an animal, we could tell from how the stem was snapped. They had been picked, not chewed off by a squirrel or something.” He says in a defensive way like Mingyu had just called him stupid or something.

“That rose bush is the bush that came from my grandmother’s garden when she died. She passed it down to my mom since it was her favorite. She was very upset to see someone was just taking from her mother’s bush. It hurt to see her that way so I vowed to catch whoever it is. I’ve been trying to catch you in the act every day for two weeks.” He admits falling silent again.

“I-I, I’m really sorry.” Mingyu stutters, feeling the strongest sense of guilt he ever has in his eighteen years of living.

Wonwoo fixes him with another hard glance and Mingyu thinks the earlier anger has reignited from remembering how his mother had felt. “This girl had better be sweeter than sugar and absolutely drop dead gorgeous to warrant hurting my mom that way. If not I’m swearing now that I will punch you in the nose.”

Mingyu refuses to look at the teen as he picks up his pace. “She is.”

 

All they have to do is turn one more corner and Mingyu can see the entrance to their destination. Wonwoo has been silent since his vow of violence to Mingyu and the taller has been the same. He doesn’t have anything to say anymore. He has just accepted that this is happening and that somehow he has brought this down on himself.

He takes a sharp turn to follow the sidewalk at the gated entrance that leads onto the premises. Suddenly a hand is curving around his arm and stopping him. Only turning his head he meets Wonwoo’s confused expression. “What are you doing?” he asks in almost a whisper as if afraid of the answer.

Mingyu gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “Come on, were almost there.” Is all he says as he pulls his arm free and keeps walking. He doesn’t look back as he goes the familiar path but he can hear Wonwoo’s light footsteps following.

He spots the old grounds keeper as he walks past. “Good afternoon Mingyu!” the man calls, wiping sweat from his forehead. “Hey Mr. Kim!’ he calls back, giving a wave before continuing on his way.

Finally he finds his row and follows it down. Wonwoo hasn’t uttered a sound. And then there they are in front of his mother. Smiling genuinely this time he crouches down and wipes some of the cut grass off of her tomb stone. He places the rose he had stolen on the stone under her name before standing.

He can sense Wonwoo somewhere behind him but he hasn’t moved or made any noise. Mingyu isn’t sure if he is even breathing.

“Hey Mom. I know it’s been a few days. I, um, I brought a visitor. This is Wonwoo. He has been the supplier of the roses you like so much.” He says as cheerfully as possible. He doesn’t want to admit to her that he has been stealing the flowers. He also desperately prays Wonwoo won’t mention it either and he won’t get punched.

There is shuffling and then in his peripheral he sees the boy come stand beside him. Then he does a whole 90degree bow. “Good afternoon ma’am. It’s nice to meet you and know that you have got pleasure from our flowers. I would like to apologize to you. It looks like I judged your son very harshly and have been very cruel. I truly hope you both will forgive me.” There is a wavering of emotions in Wonwoo’s voice that absolutely surprises Mingyu, along with his greeting.

Wonwoo is apologizing? To his mother? Mingyu should be the one to do the apologizing, and to Wonwoo’s mother at that!

Wonwoo straightens back up after a few seconds and his eyes capture Mingyu’s. There is so much emotion in them and Mingyu can barely keep up the contact. “Um, I’ll be over there.” He mumbles before turning and walking away down the row of stones. Leaving Mingyu to visit with his mother in peace.

Mingyu takes his time visiting his mother like he always does. He even forgets for a while that Wonwoo had ever been there with him. He tells her all about how his week, school and assures her that he and his father are doing well. He tells her how much they miss her and love her as he sits in the grass before her.

After a while he says his goodbyes and promises to be back soon. He apologizes ahead of time because he won’t have a rose for her next week.

As he gets up he turns to leave and freezes. At the end of the long row Wonwoo is leaning against the big tree. His arms are crossed over his chest and he is looking off in the opposite direction of Mingyu and his mother. He stayed, Mingyu thinks and for some reason it makes his chest swell in an unfamiliar way and before he knows it his eyes are watering up as he makes his way to the other.

He wipes and wipes trying his best to keep the tears at bay because he is an eighteen year old man and he should not be crying like a baby in front of a guy he doesn’t know!  
Wonwoo notices his approach and watches him, face as stoic as it had been earlier. Now that only an arm’s length separates them Wonwoo’s eyes rake over him again. Like before in front of his house, except his expression is very different.

Mingyu is surprised by the sudden smack to his upper arm. “Ow what the hell Wonwoo.” He whines, reaching up to rub at his arm. “You should have told me! I acted like a complete psycho asshole!” the other hisses, looking kind of desperately guilty. It’s kind of cute.

“I tried to tell you! You wouldn’t listen to me!” he defends, stepping away from the violent teenager. “You should have made me! God I can’t believe I was such a dick because of some flowers! That you have been bringing to your mother! God I hate me right now!” Wonwoo groans out pathetically hands pulling at his dark hair as he turns his back to Mingyu.

Mingyu almost finds this funny. Except Wonwoo kind of looks like he really does hate himself right now and is two seconds away from a mental meltdown. “Don’t do that. I don’t hate you.” He offers, hesitantly reaching out to rest his hand on the distraught boy’s shoulder. Slowly Wonwoo turns to look at him over his shoulder, his eyes doing that thing again. Forcing themselves into Mingyu’s and opening his insides to find answers.

Well that’s what it feels like at least.

“You don’t? How? Oh my God I can’t tell my mother about this! She’ll be so disappointed!” wailing pathetically Wonwoo is back to almost freaking out again.

“Hey. Hey, hey, hey. Look really I need you to calm down because I don’t really know how to handle this situation. OK?” he asks a bit desperately himself, rushing forward and turning the boy to face him. Wonwoo looks like a mess. 

“You were just doing what you thought was right. My actions were making your mother upset and you were just trying to protect her. I understand! Really I do! I’m not mad and my mom forgave you the moment you called her “ma’am”. She loves that shit.” Mingyu assures him, giving Wonwoo a genuine smile. “I have nothing to forgive you for. You did nothing wrong.”

They stay frozen for a moment just looking at each other. Trying to look for any kind of hint in the others expression. Mingyu still has a firm grip on Wonwoo’s shoulders and the shorter has not attempted to pull away. Finally something in the dark haired boy gives and he relaxes.

“Ok. Ok I’m ok now. I still really feel like a giant bag of dicks for this. This..is so fucked up of me.”

“Just a little.” Mingyu says in a teasing voice with a sly smirk, praying it makes Wonwoo smile and not break out into tears. The exasperated look the shorter gives him is still better than crying and he takes the smack to his arm with minimal whining. “Shut up!”

Beaming Mingyu finally removes his hands because he believes Wonwoo is really ok now. The dark haired male lets out a heavy sigh as he cards his fingers through his hair. “Look I want to do something for you to make up for all this.” He says, meeting Mingyu’s eyes with the same determination as earlier.

“No, really you don’t have to.”

“I want to. It’ll make me feel better.” Wonwoo insists.

“Ok.” Mingyu finally says, sticking his hands in his jean pockets. “What did you have in mind?” he asks.

“I’ll give you my phone number.” The boy says seriously and Mingyu is flustered.

“What!?” he yelps, a strange feeling churning in his stomach.

“Yea, when you plan to come visit your mother you can text or call me before and I will have a rose ready for her when you go past the house.” Wonwoo says as if it makes all the sense in the world.

“Wonwoo..” he starts, ready to tell him none of that is necessary but Wonwoo starts waving him off.

“Really I insist. It’s that or I personally bring her flowers every day for the next two weeks. Take your pick.” He says his stubbornness making another appearance for the day.

Mingyu really doesn’t want to choose either. He gets why Wonwoo had acted the way he had, and maybe if the shorter hadn’t freaked out so bad about his actions Mingyu would find it in himself to be mad. Let’s be honest the whole thing has been fucked up. But Mingyu gets it. He’s not mad and he doesn’t want to inconvenience the other boy any more than he has.

“Don’t be stalling so you can find a way to get out of this. I feel like utter shit for being a giant bag of dicks to someone who was just taking flowers to his mother’s grave. Jesus I’m so fucked. There is no way out of this because if you choose one and I think you aren’t holding up to it I promise I will just do something for her on my own anyways. Flowers, or visiting, whatever!” Wonwoo says with such frantic conviction that Mingyu really really believes him.

So he decides to go with what he considers the lesser evil. He programs Wonwoo’s number into his phone and agrees to let him know before he comes next. Wonwoo makes him shake on it and then they walk back towards Wonwoo’s house. 

He tries to convince the older, he had been a little surprised to find out Wonwoo is older than him, to let him apologize to his mother in person. It only felt right because of all the grief he had caused. The older is absolutely against it.

“She’s not home and believe me if she catches wind of this she will become obsessed with you and try to adopt you into the family. I’ll tell her a more candid version of what happened and that you are super sorry.” Wonwoo insists.

Mingyu finally gives. He isn’t nearly as determined and stubborn as Wonwoo. They part ways a bit awkwardly in front of Wonwoo’s gate.

The ride home feels so different for Mingyu. He chops it up to the crazy day he’s had but he thinks that’s not completely it. Scrolling through his contact he pauses when he finds Wonoo’s name. He wonders if they could come out as friends from this.

~~~

It’s been three years since they had met. Even to this day Mingyu can’t bring up just how they met without Wonwoo going a deep red color, smacking him and threatening to suffocate him in his sleep. Despite all the times Mingyu has assured him that it isn’t a big deal and he had been forgiven forever again Wonwoo still hates being reminded of how he had acted that day.

Mingyu wouldn’t change any of it if he had the option though. After that day they had nurtured a strange friendship. Wonwoo would wait outside his iron gate at Mingyu’s prompting with a new small pretty vase and fresh rose every week. He mostly stuck to red ones because those had been Mingyu’s mother’s favorite but occasionally Wonwoo would switch it up.

Sometimes Wonwoo would accompany him to the cemetery where he would greet Mrs. Kim before leaving them to have their private visiting time. The big oak tree that sits at the edge of the rows had become Wonwoo’s waiting spot. It’s where he would go to wait until Mingyu was ready to go. No matter how long that might be. 

Sometimes he wouldn’t go and Mingyu never pushed him too. If he didn’t he would still have Mingyu text him when he was done and he would meet him half way just to walk back to his house together. Some days they would hang out afterwards whether it was at Wonwoo’s house, Mingyu’s or sometimes they would go out and do something.

Along the way their friendship had changed though. Feelings shifted and grew in ways neither of them had expected. It had been rough for them, awkward even but they had worked through it. 

Mingyu had never been so happy to be able to call Wonwoo his in that way. That had come with its own struggles as well though. Mingyu’s two close friends had handled the new information with acceptance. Except for the it taking him to finally start dating Wonwoo for him to tell them. They had been upset that he hadn’t trusted them with the information sooner. They would have liked to help him through his struggle of emotions. He hadn’t been able to blame them and nothing about their friendship had changed.

Wonwoo’s parents had been very hesitant about the idea. They hadn’t been upset, just confused and hesitant. For the first year of their relationship Mingyu had felt like they were just waiting with baited breathes for either of them to change their mind and decide this relationship isn’t what they wanted.

Over time when nothing changed they gradually opened up to the idea. They had definitely taken it better than Mingyu’s father had. He had expected that though. His relationship with his father had been strained and different since his mother had passed. When they had told him he had hit the ceiling.

Soon after Mingyu and Wonwoo had moved in with the help of Won’s parents. They had taken to him like a second pair of parents. He’s very appreciative of them.

Living together has been easy. College and working keeps them pretty busy and unfortunately apart so it’s nice to be able to come home to your significant other’s warm embrace. Mingyu still goes to visit his mother every week, sometimes twice. He buys the roses now except when Wonwoo surprises him by beating him to it. They try to make it a point of going together if their schedules will allow.

So it’s a little surprising when Mingyu wakes up one morning alone. Especially since they had talked about going to the cemetery together. On Wonwoo’s pillow is a small post it note. ‘Sorry I really needed to go talk to you Mom. Come join us when you get up.’ This is definitely a first. Wonwoo has never gone to the cemetery on his own before. At least not that Mingyu knows of.

Dragging himself out of bed he checks the apartment to make sure Wonwoo isn’t actually back and had just forgot to toss the note. The apartment is empty though so he just gets ready for the day and heads out. 

It only takes him about fifteen minutes to reach his destination by car. There aren’t a lot of people so he is able to find a place close to his mom’s plot to park. Coincidentally he recognizes Wonwoo’s car a few parking spots away. 

Tucking his keys in his pocket he takes the familiar path. He can spot Wonwoo off in the distance, sitting in the grass between the rows. Mingyu doesn’t call out to him because it looks like his lips are moving so he must to talking to his mom. It would be rude to interrupt.

Eventually Wonwoo senses him and turns to him with a smile, his nose scrunching up in the cute way it does sometimes. “Hey, what’s going on?” Mingyu asks once close enough. “Hi mom.” He adds as he sinks down to join his boyfriend. 

“Oh I just needed to talk to your mom about something.” Wonwoo says, smirking and Mingyu looks him over suspiciously. “She always did give the best advice.” Mingyu says, turning his attention to his mother’s grave stone. 

“I hope this fool hasn’t gave you too much trouble mom. He can be rather evil sometimes.” Mingyu tells her. Wonwoo scoffs and whacks him on the shoulder. “He’s also violent but don’t worry your son can take it.” He adds with a chuckle, instantly putting up his arms to defend himself against Wonwoo’s whacks. 

“For your information, I came to ask her permission for something.” He says before sticking his tongue out at the younger. This catches Mingyu’s attention and his brow raises in interest. “Permission for what?” he asks, very curious.

“For this.” Wonwoo says, his features softening into a fond smile as he bring his hands up. In his palm is a small velvet box. Wonwoo’s free hand comes up to lift the lid to reveal a silver band. “Mingyu will you marry me?” the older asks just above a whisper.

Jaw dropping Mingyu’s eyes flicker rapidly between the ring, Wonwoo and his mother. His boyfriend had come to ask his mother if it was ok to ask him to marry him. It’s so old fashion, so cheesily romantic, so utterly Wonwoo. Before he can even open his lips to answer, emotions are causing his throat to squeeze up and clench. He hasn’t felt butterflies this strongly in his stomach in a while and his heart feels like it is going to burst right out of his chest.

“Mingyu?” the older says carefully, concern lacing into his features.

The addressed boy doesn’t know when the tears had started but they are now pouring down his cheeks.

“Yes! Yes, oh God yes!” he finally croaks out as he lunges forward to clash his lips against the olders.

Mingyu couldn’t even begin to think up a better way to propose than this right here. Wonwoo knows him so well. He knows Mingyu would want his mother to be a part of this special moment. Mingyu is so stupidly happy in love. 

Stealing a few roses had led him down a path to this right here.

And he wouldn’t change a thing.

“I love you so much Wonwoo.” He blubbers, when they pull away and he presses his forehead against the others. “I love you more Mingyu.” Wonwoo whispers back.

THE END.

So this is the prompt this was based off of:

Awful AU #196

themaraudermoony:

awful-aus:

“Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft” and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard” AU


End file.
